iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fralsa
Fralsa is a Ravenwatch woman with a mixture of northern and Free Folk heritage, and First Men blood. She is a guard for the Ravenwatch, and lives in Darkpine Hall. She is a mother of her son, Orrad, and a widow. Appearance Very strong, burly physique. She has a russet complexion, and frizzy deep brown hair. Her eyes and dusky and tired. She stands relatively tall, with a slouched posture. She wears furs and hides stitched together to keep warm, with a few pieces of boiled leather to serve as some semblance of armor. She always has her cudgel strapped to her, and wears a tattered black cloak that belonged to her late husband when he served in the Night’s Watch. History Fralsa was born north of the Wall in the year 245 AC. She was born with the blood of both free folk and watchmen in her veins. Her mother, Ynvild, was a member of the wilding tribe Sealstone. A fierce huntress who died as she lived, sword in hand. Before she passed, she had met Fralsa’s father, Eddin Marsh, a deserted builder from the Night’s Watch. They fell in love, and he cast aside all of his vows to marry her. The same year she was born, the Ravenwatch was at war with the Bearstone tribe. In the fight to destroy the tribe and its leader, her mother was killed. Eddin was left to raise her by himself. As she grew up, her father continued his work as a builder. She grew learning the trades of his talents, helping him often with his work. Fralsa learned stories and skills from the land south of the Wall, many of her kinsmen, the brothers from the Wall, would tell her of the strange customs of the south. But she also learned the skills to survive in the frozen world they live in, learning like her wildling ancestors. Like her mother, she was not fit to sit still. She would venture out as a young girl, fleeing before anybody realized she was gone. And out of the camp, she would find creatures that lurked in the snow. Fralsa had a nature talent with animals, able to soothe them, and speak to them. And sometimes the animals would listen, as she became an animal tamer. Her nameday passed, and she was six-and-ten, now old enough to choose her duties. Even at that age, she was stronger than most of the children who were around the same age. Her father wished for her to continue his work as a builder, but she did not listen. She could not be a hunter or even a fisher-she loved animals too much to kill or hurt them. She could protect and serve the Ravenwatch by becoming a guard. Fralsa grew into her role as a guard with ease. She would train everyday with the more experienced members, both deserted crows, and wildling techniques. She tried many weapons, but never got a hand of many of them. But her skill with blunt weapons, like the cudgel or a club, became the ones that suited her. She served for many years, and became a woman grown at her post. It was a blow for her and the rest of the Ravenwatch when the fever broke out. Her father, now growing older, was caught with the worst of it. She stayed by his side, and used everything she knew to help him and the others who were affected by the fever. Her skills as a medic proved invaluable to those who survived, including her father. After the fever passed, a new member joined their ranks-a steward from the Night’s Watch who left his fellow crows. Rolan Ruthermont, a little lordling from a place he called ‘the Vale’. He never said why he was sent to the Wall, but he said he was happy that he was, because otherwise he never would have met her. They fell in love, and he became a fisherman for the Ravenwatch. He was a bright, clever man that stole her heart. He asked to marry her in the Sept of pinewood, and she conceded. She was with child, their child, not longer after. Fralsa gave birth to her son, Orrad, and they lived and worked in their settlement for a good, happy year. Rolan had been out at the docks on his small fishing boat in the icy waters. It was a windy, cold day, colder that usual. What they theorized was the boat capsized, sending him into the water. Although he was a strong swimmer, the icy water claimed his life. When his body was found, it was already far too late. They burnt his body, and Fralsa was left with nothing but his memory, his black cloak, and their infant son. In the next years, she raised her son to the best she could, never finding love or remarrying. She dedicated herself to her work as a guard, and making life as safe as possible for her child. Her father helped when he could, although his age kept him frail. The widow of Ravenwatch did what she could to protect her family. Time Line of Important Events 245 AC – Fralsa is born 246 AC – Fralsa’s mother, Ynvild, dies 255 AC – Fralsa ventures into the woods and connects with the animals 261 AC – Fralsa chooses to become a Ravenwatch guard 267 AC – Fralsa medically assists her people when a fever breaks out 268 AC – Fralsa marries Rolan Ruthermont and bears their child 269 AC – Rolan Ruthermont dies 273 AC – Fralsa defends the settlement against the Wildling invaders Recent Events Fralsa continued to work as a guard for the Ravenwatch, often patrolling the Haunted Forest that was near the Darkpine Hall encampment, and making her usual rounds around the encampment while on and off duty. During one time as a gate guard, Fralsa admitted a particular Wildling under a banner of peace. Another wildling came knocking at the door, this time accompanied by a menagerie of animal companions. Life went on in Darkpine, unaffected by the troubles of the southern world. Fralsa began to work on improving Darkpine, first by training other members of the Ravenwatch to fight with fairly good results. And she worked on fortifications of Darkpine, adding to their already sturdy walls. But even such protections could not be enough. Following the assassination by a Night's Watch deserter, the Ravenwatch was left in mourning and feeling more isolated and alone as ever. Fralsa's father fell ill one night, a terrible fever that might have claimed his life if it weren't for Fralsa's knowledge in the medicinal arts. But even with a small victory in a life saved there, it was no match for the crisis in faith during the long period where there was no word from north-not knowing the fate of their leader, and not knowing the fate of the wildling host that grew and grew seemingly almost everyday. Meaning while, they got an unexpected visitor in the form of the Night's Watch rangers and leaders seeking answers and a possible peace. But answers would be provided soon as the wilding army descended onto Darkpine, and Fralsa, along with many other Ravenwatch members and their allied Wildling clan tried to defend their home. But it wouldn't be enough-slow the wildling army down, perhaps, but not enough to save Darkpine. Fralsa attempted to escape with her son Orrad once the battle had ben lost, but was swiftly captured along with her boy and sacrificed along with the rest of the Ravenwatch by the wildlings. Family Ynvild – Mother (d.) Eddin Marsh – Father (56) Altruist Rolan Ruthermont – Husband (d.) Orrad – Son (11) Vitality Nelra – Aunt (50) Martially Adept Supporting Cast Brella – Ravenwatch fisherwoman, wife of Nelsor and mother of Yngin (32) Yngin - Ravenwatch child, daughter of Nelsor and Brella (12) Nelsor Storm – Ravenwatch Guard, father of Yngin and husband of Brella (37) Myst – A tamed raven Category:Beyond-The-Wall Category:Ravenwatch